Snow Tigers Curse
by SexayNinjaBeastLu-Lu
Summary: Sauli Koskinen and Kylie Rouge are a brother and sister with a family secret that spans across ages. Sauli and Kylie are cursed to turn into snow tigers and the only way to break the curse is to find someone who loves them as human and animal not only does that person have to love them but must also love the child their partner births whether it is human or animal. More Inside...
1. Raja Bella Dance Studio

_**~Authors Note**_~

_**~Hi guys this is my first Fan Fiction Story. Please Read And Review Feedback is greatly apreciated. Also sorry if things are spelled wrong or the punctuation sucks i'm not very good at it. Also I used Google Translate for the Finnish parts so if they are incorrect please let me know what thet correct words are and i will fix it A.S.A.P**_

_**Disclamer: I Do not own Adam Lambert or Sauli Koskinen. If I did I would be the happiest girl on the Planet.**_~

_**~Summary: Sauli Koskinen and Kylie Koskinen are a brother and sister with a family secret that spans across ages. Sauli and Kylie are cursed to turn into snow tigers and the only way to break the curse is to find someone who loves them as human and animal not only does that person have to love them but must also love the child their partner births whether it is human or animal. If the person they choose doesn't except their child or them they will be stuck as a tiger forever. So what happens when singer Adam Lambert and Guitarist Jy'Den (Pronounced like Jayden) Rogue walk into their lives? Read To Find Out.~**_

_**~And Now Here's the story.~**_

_**Adams POV**_

I stood at the door way of the dance studio and stared at the sign Raja Bella's Studio Of Dance "What an interesting name for a dance studio in the middle of Denver, Colorado". I took a deep breath and opened the door to see one of the greatest designed dance studios ever. There was space for all the dance types ballroom, tap, ballet, and whatever else you can think of. I had arrived for private lessons with one of the best dance instructors I'd ever worked with. I looked out onto the dance floor and that's when I saw him the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was doing the tango by himself or at least what seemed to be the tango and then he switched all of the sudden he was doing a _Grand Jeté_ across the room. I was awestruck how could he just switch from ballroom to ballet in an instant. Just then I heard a clap from somewhere "Sauli practice times over" I heard a voice say and that when I heard him speak it was if angles were singing "Please can I just have five more minutes, Kylie please I want to work on the ballet portion of my dance"

"Sorry Sauli I have I private lesson you can stay and hang out till the lesson over and I'll give you a whole hour to practice" Kylie said

"Really? That'd be great" Sauli said smiling and pouncing across the room to hug her, the girl smiled and pecked him on the cheek

"Now go on I've got to see if Adams here"

"Adam? You mean that famous guy, the singer that you worked with last month?"

"Yupp that would be the one" I wondered why Sauli was asking about me I hopped he wasn't an obsessed fan

"oh hän on niin seksikäs ja hän näyttää niin suloinen ja huolehtivainen. En tarkoita, oletko nähnyt häntä hänen kummipoika riffi. on niin paljon rakkautta hänen silmissään."**1** Sauli said smiling "Hän luultavasti ei huomaa minua, en tarkoita katsomaan häntä katsomaan minua hän ei ollut koskaan anna minulle kellonaika"**2** all of the sudden Sauli was frowning as he said that i sighed i didn't like seeing him sad

"Sauli hyvä, oletko Katsoin peiliin. Adam olisi typerää olla antamatta Sinulle kellonaika. Sinun upeita ja makeita ja Adam olisi onnekas olet."**3** Kylie said speaking some other languge

"Olet vain sanoa, että koska olet siskoni."**4** Sauli said laughing and lightly tapping Kylie's arm. I really wanted to know that they were talking about cause she said my name I sighed Sauli would never be interested in me anyway he's so much hotter and he seems so sweet Sauli walked off to the back room just as Kylie started walking towards me.

"Kylie, hey it's so good to see you" I said smiling and hugging "This studio is amazing just one question though what's with the name?"

"Well Raja and Bella are my pet tigers" Kylie explained

"Umm wait there your pet I mean you own WOW" was all I could say

"Yeah I get that reaction all the time"

1. He is so sexy and he seems so sweet and caring. i mean have you seen him with his godson riff. there's so much love in his eyes.

2. He probably won't notice me, I mean look at him and look at me he'd never give me time of day.

3. Sauli please, have you looked in the mirror. Adam would be stupid not to give you the time of day. Your gorgeous and sweet and Adam would be lucky to have you.

4. You're just saying that because you're my sister.


	2. Dances And Love

_**~Authors Note**_~

_**~Hi guys this is my first Fan Fiction Story. Please Read And Review Feedback is greatly apreciated. Also sorry if things are spelled wrong or the punctuation sucks i'm not very good at it. Also I used Google Translate for the Finnish parts so if they are incorrect please let me know what thet correct words are and i will fix it A.S.A.P**_

_**Disclamer: I Do not own Adam Lambert or Sauli Koskinen. If I did I would be the happiest girl on the Planet.**_~

_**~And Now Here's the story.~**_

_**Sauli POV**_

I leaned against the door listing to their conversation I already knew Adam had the voice of an angel but it was even more beautiful hearing it in person. Well sort of in person I mean he's not actually in front of me. I peeked my head out the door to see Kylie and Adam talking. "Oh you mean that blonde boy you were talking to" Adam said and I sighed great I'm that blonde boy I thought he's never gonna ask me out. "Yeah he's my best student also my older brother he's working on a ballroom/ballet routine it's absolutely amazing"

"From what I saw I have to agree he shows such grace when he moves" I smiled oh my god Adam like my performance this is great. I decided to move closer peeking my head out just enough to see them and not get caught

"Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll show you his moves" kylie said laughing I stood there shocked turning bright red oh crap I was blushing just then I looked up to see Adam who's cheeks had turned a bright red. Of course just then is when I had to trip and fall Kylie and Adam turned to look at me. "Well well well what are you doing lying on the ground brother" Kylie said laughing

"I umm was uh checking the temperature of the floor" I said standing up "you know don't want it to be too cold" oh my god what is wrong with me checking the floor temperature what the fuck Adams gonna think I'm a moron. I was turning several different shades of red at the moment and slid a glance at Adam who was just standing there staring at me.

"umm hi I'm Sauli, Sauli Koskinen" I said holding my hand out for Adam to shake but he just stood there. "Hei Olen Sauli, Sauli Koskinen" i said repeating myself in finish but he still just stood there "HEY EARTH TO ADAM YOU IN THERE!" Kylie yelled waving her hand in front of his face Adam blinked and looked at her "what? Yeah oh Hi I'm Adam, Adam Lambert but you probably already knew that well I mean maybe you might not have known but yeah I'm just gonna shut up cause I'm babbling" Adam said shaking my hand and smiling we were both still blushing

"Nice to meet you, Kylie do you mind If I watch you guys maybe I'll get some more idea's for my other routine" I said winking Kylie giggled "it's up to Adam if you can stay as he's the one paying for the lesson but you'll have to ask him yourself" I looked at her and then at Adam "So umm would you mind you know if I watched"

"No it's fine by the way what is your other routine?" Adam asked

"Oh it's a surprise I'll show you after you lesson if you want"

"Sure that would be nice"

"Ok well I'm just gonna go sit over there" I said pointing to the chairs I turned and landed flat on my face I was so embarrassed as Adam helped me up "your shoe was untied" he said pointing downwards I blushed "oh" I said blushing deeper

"here lemme help" Adam said getting on his knees in front of me I wanted to moan so badly I mean hello this guy is on his knees in front of me what the hell else would I be thinking about. I looked down at Adam as he was tying my shoe and let out a lil moan oh shit I hope he didn't hear that. Adam didn't look up so I breathed a sigh of relief thank god he didn't hear that. Adam smiled what seemed to be a devious smile as he griped the inseam of my pants near my thigh pulling himself up "There all better" Adam said smiling

"yeah better" I said my breathing slightly erratic. I got up and walked to the chair sitting down god damn these dance pants for being so tight. I looked up as Kylie turned the music on and Dirty Mind by 3oh!3 I glared at Kylie she had to pick that song. Adam looked at me and I swear I saw him wink. Adam and Kylie started counting out the beats in the song. Kylie showed him the dance she had planned lots of hip movement great this was not going to help me. Adam smiled and restarted the song "like this?" he asked staring straight at me swaying his hips side to side. I bit my lip suppressing a moan god damn that was so hot I smirked ha-ha he has no idea what he's got I'm self into I still had my secret routine and it was guaranteed to be enough to make Adam take him right then and there. Adam and Kylie continued dancing to the song for about an hour then Kylie turned the music off.

"Ok Adam that concludes out private lesson"

"Thanks Kylie so much I loved the dance I really love the hip movements" Adam said winking at me

I stood up smiling "Kylie you have my music right?"

"Yupp right here 3oh!3 Touch On My right?"

"Yupp can you put it in I need to go get the stuff for my routine" I said winking at Adam as I walked off. I could hear Adam and Kylie talking as I got the pole out of the back room.

"So what kind of dance is this?"

"Oh just the fun kind don't worry Adam you'll enjoy it"

"Don't be so sure im hard nut to crack"

Kylie laughed "by the looks of things that's not the only thing that's hard" kylie said walking off "I'm gonna go close the front door and lock it I'll be in the back room" after that Kylie walked off and I walked back in wearing tight black pants with no shirt and set up the pole. I smirked as Adams jaw dropped I leaned against the pole "Adam be a doll and press play on the remote will you" Adam nodded his head and pressed play and I smirked "good now just sit back and enjoy the show" I started grinding up and down the pole starting at Adam the whole time.

_**Adams POV**_

I stared at Sauli as he slid up and down my mouth went dry as I watched him. Sauli started sliding his hand up and down the pole like he was giving it a hand job. I felt myself getting harder as I watched him god damn my pants were so tight. Sauli jumped up wrapping himself around the pole.

_**Author POV**_

Sauli jumped onto the pole wrapping his leg around it holding his whole body away from the pole with just one leg. Adam stared all he wanted to do was jump Sauli and fuck him. Sauli swung around the bar and slide back down and stared at Adam just as the song ended.

_**Adams POV**_

Sauli stood there as the music stopped and he stuck his tounge out licking the left corner of his lip. Oh god if he bites right there im going to lose it just as I finished that thought Sauli bit down on his lip. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and walked quickly over to Sauli and kissed him hard .

_**Sauli POV**_

I stood there as the song ended staring at Adam I smiled and like the left corner of my mouth and then started chewing on my lip. Just as I did that Adam walked over to me and kissed me hard apparently he was really turned on. I kissed him back harder and was gasping for air as Adam pulled back. I stared at his eyes and became lost I could barely feel his hand unbuttoning my pant pushing them down. Adam smirked "going commando are we" he said noticing my lack of boxers. I blushed as Adam got down on his knees in front of me oh god I thought everything I was thinking of earlier is happening now. I looked down at Adam he looked up smirking deviously running his fingers down my length "you know I heard that moan earlier when I tied your shoe" I blushed so he had heard god how embarrassing Adam kissed the tip of my length making me moan. "Is this what you were thinking about Sauli were you thinking about me on my knees in front of you while you fucked my mouth" I looked at Adam and nodded yes.

Adam smirked again god that was gonna drive me crazy "Sorry Sauli I only understand words you'll have to tell me yes or no otherwise I can't help you" I looked down at Adam and he smirked again "God yes that's what I was thinking it's all I could think about when you were like that I just wanted to fuck you right then and there I wanted to feel your lips wrapped around me" Adam looked up at me with a look of shock and I blushed

"Well that can be arranged" Adam said wrapping his lips around my length and that's when he started sucking "oh god Adam don't stop" I moaned wrapping my fingers in his air Adam started to suck harder taking more of me into his mouth "Adam it feels so good oh Adam don't stop" I moaned louder taking a tighter grip of his hair. "naida minua, naida minua, naida minua" I moaned out " ota Adam naida minua" adam looked up at me as I slid down the pole "ota Adam naida minua" Adam stared still "Sauli I don't understand can you say that in English?" I looked at Adam "Please Adam fuck me" I said looking at me pleadingly because at that moment all I really wanted was him inside me. Adam looked at me and took his clothes off "Umm Sauli have you umm well have you had sex before?" I looked up and blushed "Actually Adam you would be my first" I said blushing deeper "oh then I'll take it slow it'll hurt at first but it'll feel good" I smiled and nodded laying down on the floor Adam slowly entered a finger moving it in and out slowly for a while till he added a second I gasped and Adam looked at me "It's ok baby just relax" I forced myself to relax and feel the pleasure Adam was giving me, then he slid a third in and I gasped as his fingers pushed deeper into me hitting the spot I moaned and Adam smirked. Adam pulled his fingers out and pulled his boxers down I gasped as I looked down Damn it was HUGE! Adam looked at me lining himself up he leaned down to kiss me and slowly pushed inside me. He sat there for a while letting me get used to how big it was then slowly he started to move in and out. I moaned this felt so good I thought "Oh Adam right there" I moaned as he hit the spot Adam pulled back and hit it again and again. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back Adam pulled back and looked at me placing his forehead against mine. Rocking back and forth Adam started to moan and that's when I heard it "Sauli, Sauli oh god Sauli" I moaned it was so hot the way my name sounded when he moaned it. Adam looked at me and I looked at him "Adam I'm gonna cum" I said looking into his eyes "oh god adam" I moaned as I came in-between us. I felt Adam fill me inside and I moaned "Minä rakastan sinua, Adam" i said as Adam pulled out of me.

"What did you say Sauli?" adam asked

I blushed oh no i'd said that outloud "umm nothing adam its not important"

" To me it is Sauli"

"Umm well Adam I know we just met today Adam and I shouldn't have said what I said but well what I said it mean… I Love You Adam its Finnish that's where I'm from Finland"

"Sauli I Love You the minute I walked through the door and saw you dancing I knew you were the one for me and I was going to do anything and everything to have you"

I blushed "you were watching me dance" Adam nodded and I blushed more. I smiled as I laid there with Adam what would he do when he found out about my secret what if he didn't love me. I looked at Adam I had to show him my secret I needed to know he loved me all of me "Umm Adam I have to show you something and well it may be a deal breaker if you don't wanna be with me after this I understand"

"Sauli I'll always want you no matter what"

"I hope so" I muttered "Ok well stay there and I guess watch this" I said stepping back gathering all my energy to complete the change into a snow tiger I stood in front of Adam as a snow tiger.

Adam looked shocked and then slowly moved toward me "Sauli you're a..a..Tiger" I looked at Adam

"Yes this is the curse of my family the curse can only be broken when someone loves me as a human and an animal and even after that I must father a child with that person and they must love that child whether is born human or animal"

Adam stared "but Sauli to father a child you have to be with a woman I'm well as you can see I'm not a woman"

"Well Adam that's the thing I don't have to be with a woman I can well I can get pregnant" I said transforming into a human again

"This is great Sauli I can help you break your curse we can have a baby or cub either one I don't care I just wanna be with you Sauli do you think you could be pregnant now I could be a father, Oh one last thing" Adam said getting down on one knee "marry me Sauli marry me and make me the happiest man ever"

I smiled "Of course Adam of course I will marry you"


	3. To Continue Or Not Continue

Hey guys! It's been a while since I've worked on this story and was wondering if anyone thinks it's worth continuing…. I've been so busy with my college courses that I haven't had much time to write anything, but no that im out of school I've got loads of time to write. :D

So lemme know in a PM or review if you think I should continue. I might consider doing requests to so if you've got an idea shoot it at me and I'll try my best.

*Glitter and Magic to all*

~Kylie


End file.
